Other World Heroes
by Swag Giraffe
Summary: When two girls are transported into their favorite anime, will they discover the purpose behind their coming? And will they be able to resist glomping all of their favorite characters? Collab with Soccers Heart (Honoka-chan!). AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Swaggy: ****YO mina-san~! **

**It's Swaggy-chan and Honoka-chan, and we are here with a new collab fic! YAY! Okay, breath, breath... we're so excited!**

**Honoka: Yeah! We are trying our best not to faint here! XD So we actually got this idea a while ago from a dream I had! And ever since we have been determined to do it! ^^**

**Swaggy: Yes we have! And now we've started it! Although we had a lot of trouble deciding who should write the first chappie, ahahaha...**

**Honoka: Yeah, it was long and hard to pick! ^^" Like I told Swaggy-chan, we are just too polite! :D We have full confidence in this story! And we will never give up on it!**

**Swaggy: Ahaha, yeah, SO polite. We literally spent an entire day going, 'uh, who should start?!' XD And like Endou and Tenma, we will never give up! NEVAH! XD Oh, and I have a little advertisement for all you role playing types out there. There is this AWESOME forum call 'Legend of Inazuma', run by 'AlsiusHaku' and 'MizoreShun' that is really cool and creative, but needs more role players! Did you ever wonder what IE character is just like you? Well, finding out is one of the many super fun things on there that have to do with the role play! :D So go, check it out, and have fun~! :D Okay, I'm done with my sales pitch, back to the story. :)**

**Honoka: Wow! Swaggy-chan you convinced me! :D Anyhoo! The Story! This is an AU story and one thing I think me and Swaggy-chan can both agree on is that we LOVED picking out own team! XD Hehe! Ne, Swaggy-chan? **

**Swaggy: Yis! The team is awesome, about the closest you can get to a dream team! I love it~! :D We hope you like it, and here's the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own IE:Go/CS/Gal... and be glad because if we did, you'd see WAY too much of Kirino and Hikaru. ;) I also do not own Honoka-chan, she belongs to herself, and likewise she does not own me. I bought myself! XP JK!**

* * *

A girl sat on her bed, gazing out the window at the gathering dusk. "I don't know why I have to go to bed so soon… I mean, sure I have to get up early tomorrow for the concert, but I don't WANT to go to bed…"

She glanced at her Nintendo 3DS XL and picked it up, glancing at the door. Snapping it open and grinning at the decorative cupcake skin, she refreshed her FanFiction PM Inbox. Seeing the message she was waiting for, she squeaked and tapped it with a finger. Soccers Heart's message floated before her hazel eyes.

"Okay, Swaggy-chan, sleep tight! I'll talk to you tomorrow, ja ne~!"

'Swaggy-chan', or rather Chikai, giggled and hugged the device against her chest happily. "Good night, Honoka-chan…" She said quietly, before laying the gadget down on her nightstand and climbing into her bed. After a few seconds she announced to the empty room, "I'm not tired at all!" Soon, however, she fell fast asleep, and completely missed the bright green haired boy jumping onto her windowsill seemingly from thin air and smiling gently.

* * *

Honoka sighed and finished braiding her long, brown hair before wrapping an elastic around the light blue ends and hopping over to her bed. She had decided to braid her hair before sleeping tonight, just to see if it would tangle less. Settling down under her covers, she checked her cellphone one last time, seeing a new message from Swag Giraffe:

"Ack, got to go to bed early… *sad face* I'll talk to you tomorrow, Honoka-chan~! ^v^"

The girl smiled a little and typed a response, wishing her FanFiction friend a good night's sleep. Glancing out at the dark of the night and the twinkling of stars, Honoka fell deeply asleep, and didn't see that a boy with odd bright green hair hopped onto her windowsill, grinning and opening the glass.

* * *

It was bright, much brighter than Chikai was used to. She opened her eyes groggily, staring at the ceiling. "Good morning Anna, Elsa… wait, huh?!" Instead of the familiar Frozen poster above her bed, the girl saw a wooden ceiling that looked like someone drew it.

She sat bolt upright in confusion and gazed around. The blankets felt odd against her skin, which was… flawless. The fair skinned girl looked at her hand in awe for a few moments before letting her eyes travel across the room. It looked like a room straight from an anime, with the sun streaming through the windows and rustling the curtains. Her hair was barely tangled and felt kinda weird to the touch, and as her eyes traveled across the room, she saw another bed that looked occupied. She stood, her pajamas looking less worn than they usually did, and ventured over to the other bed.

"H-Hello?" She poked the figure, whose eyes fluttered open.

"Huh…? I don't wanna get up… wait, what?!" The girl sat up forcefully and stared at Chikai.

Chikai smiled a little, "uh, hi."

The blue eyed girl in the bed frowned, "where am I?" The girl looked suspiciously at Chikai, "did you kidnap me?"

The auburn haired girl waved her hands desperately in front of her, "no no no! I-I woke up in here, and I don't know where I am."

The girl in the bed, who had a long brown braid with light blue tips looked around the room for a moment before stating, "it looks like an anime."

"I know, right?!" Chikai exclaimed, excitement and terror written on her face. As the blue eyed girl stood, Chikai put a hand on her chin. "Gosh, you seem really familiar… do I know you?"

The brown haired girl squinted at her for a moment. "Uh… I dunno, I get the same feeling! What's your name?"

Chikai grinned and struck a pose, "Chikai!"

The other girl looked startled, "wait, huh?! As in _Inoshishi?!_"

Chikai nodded, "yeah. Why, what's your name?"

The brunette still looked surprised, "Honoka. Yamazaki Honoka."

Chikai gasped, "wait. Waitwaitwait… HONOKA-CHAN?!"

Honoka grinned, "Swaggy-chan?"

Chikai paused, "wait. So you ARE Honoka-chan?"

The other girl nodded, "yeah! Whoa Swaggy-chan, how did this happen? WE ACTUALLY GET TO MEET EACH OTHER!"

The two girls stared for a moment before squealing and hugging each other, "YIPPEE!"

Chikai giggled, "I can't believe it! Am I dreaming? What's happening?"

Honoka bit her lip, "hmm… here!" And with that, she pinched Chikai's arm.

"OW! Honoka-chan!" Chikai complained, rubbing the little red spot.

"See, not a dream~!" Honoka giggled crazily, and Chikai nodded sheepishly.

"Oh, yeah, I see it now!" Chikai and Honoka laughed for a while before sitting on one of the beds.

"So… where are we, and how did we get here?" Honoka asked.

Chikai shrugged, "I dunno why're ya askin' meh?"

Honoka sighed, "I'm thinking out loud, silly! Trying to figure it out! You should help."

Chikai nodded and put her chin in her hands. "Hmm…"

Their musings were interrupted by a knock at the door, "hurry up you two! Don't want to be late for your first day at Raimon!"

The girls glanced at each other, exclaiming simultaneously, "R-Ryuuji-kun?!"

The voice chuckled, "watch it, respect your elders. That kid, what was his name, Fei, dropped you off last night and said you needed a home, and that you would attend Raimon. So, there are clothes in the closet, hurry up and you can walk over with Kariya." And then footsteps sounded away from the door.

Both girls' jaws dropped. "Did he just…?" Chikai was speechless.

"Yeah… Fei… that would explain a lot. S-So he must have traveled to our world and taken us, and brought us to the Sun Garden!" Honoka concluded grandly.

Chikai nodded, "that makes sense. Well, we know what to do. Let's go to Raimon and find Fei, and demand an explanation and cupcakes!"

Honoka giggled at her friend, "of course it HAD to be cupcakes. But you're right, let's go!" The pair changed into the Raimon girls' uniforms they found in the closet and headed downstairs. Kariya was waiting for them, and the girls simultaneously glomped him, "Kariya-kun~!" The boy turned red and started stammering, and Honoka and Chikai got off him, giggling sheepishly. After they apologized, he grinned. "Hey, no problem. Let's go!" And with that, he led them off. The girls crossed their fingers at each other and skipped happily after him, towards their explanation. And cupcakes.

* * *

**Honoka: Well that's it! We hope you all liked it! Amazing Chappie Swaggy-chan! Well done! I'll be doing the next chappie and I have so many ideas! ^^ Hehe!**

**Swaggy: Yippee, I'm glad you have ideas! :D We hope you liked it mina, and please leave a review~! ^^ Ja ne~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Honoka: Yo Minna! What's up!? So me and the Swaganator are back with a new chappie! Sorry it took so long to update! Blame me it was me who wrote this chappie! ^^" So Swaggy-chan anything you would like to add?**

**Swaggy: Hmm... cupcakes are awesome. And so are Breves! XD Espresso... *drool*... ehem. A-Anyway, I am super-dee-duperliciously excited for this, yippee~! ^v^ *cue announcer voice* Back to you, Honoka-chan.**

**Honoka: So am I Swaggy-chan! So excited! And a little reminder to you all! If you haven't already done it, then please go and check out "Legend Of Inazuma!" It is really fun! And everyone is so nice! ^v^! Umm I think that's it! Isn't it?**

**Swaggy: Eeyup, I think so~! You wanna do da disclaimer, Honoka-chan?**

**Honoka: Hai! We do not own IE:Go/CS/Gal... and be glad because if we did, you'd see WAY too much of Kirino and Hikaru. ;) I also do not own Swaggy-chan, she belongs to herself, and likewise she does not own me! If she did I would have to dress up like a cupcake everyday! XD Please Enjoy!**

* * *

After about ten minutes or so of walking Kariya decided to speak spoke up. "So where are you two from anyway? I've never seen you before." Kariya said looking at the two girls, who were now either side of him.

Chikai and Honoka looked at each other, confused expressions on their faces. "Didn't Fei-Kun tell you?" Chikai asked with an unsure tone.

Kariya looked at Chikai and shrugged. "Nope! Fei just said that you two needed a place to stay while you go to Raimon! He also said that you will be playing soccer with us! Is that right?" Kariya asked.

Honoka looked at Chikai, unsure of what to say. "Well, we'll let Fei explain that! And yes I hope we will play soccer with you all!" Honoka said with a giggle. Chikai then giggled as well, excited to meet Fei and the others.

After the short conversation the three teens then turned a corner and Chikai and Honoka stopped in their tracks, amazed at the sight before them. "I-It's Raimon! I-I can't believe it's Raimon!" Chikai said with a big smile on her face. Honoka, who just stood there grinning like mad, nodded in response.

Honoka then lost her grin and replaced it with a shocked expression. "H-Hey! Where's Kariya-Kun!?"

Chikai took her eyes of Raimon and looked in front of her. "W-W-WHAT?! He was here just a second ago!"

Honoka faced slapped and said "Ah! Can't believe we lost him on our fist day!

Chikai then sighed and said "Let's just go on in! And ask someone directions to the soccer club building!"

"Did you say soccer club building?" A voice said from behind Chikai and Honoka. Both girls turned around and saw nothing. "Down here!" The voice then said. The two girls looked down and saw a small boy with light brown hair and a light blue headband. Both girls grind like mad. "Shinsuke~!" Honoka yelled as she ran over and picked up the small boy.

"Wah! H-Hey! Ah!" Shinsuke yelled as he struggled to get out of Honokas grasp.

Chikai then ran over to Shinsuke and Honoka. "Honoka-chan please put Shinsuke-Kun! You gonna kill him!"

Honoka apologised and put Shinsuke down. After Shinsuke got his breath back he looked up to the two girls and smiled. "So hare you two looking for the soccer club building?" He asked.

Chikai and Honoka smiled. "Yes! Yes we are!" Chikai said.

"Well I'm heading there now! You can tag along if you like!" Shinsuke suggested.

Honoka giggled. "Yes please!" Honoka said.

Shinsuke started to walk and said "Okay! Follow me then!" Chikai and Honoka giggled and linked arms as they followed the small soccer player. As they reach Raimon and pass through the gates Chikai and Honokas eyes filled with wonder and amazement. They both had large grins on their faces and couldn't stop giggling. After walking through the main school building, main school building, Chikai and Honoka found themselves on a bridge that was connected from the main school building to a large building out the back. Chikai and Honoka both knew that this was the place they were trying to find, the place they always wanted to see with their own eyes...the soccer club building. If both girls hadn't of covered their mouths, then they would have screams for the who of Raimon to hear.

All three students then made their way across the bridge and through the glass skidding doors. They made a couple of more turns inside the large building and then stopped out side a grey door that said 'Meeting Room' on it. Shinsuke then pressed a green button outside the door, making the door open by it's self, revealing a white room with blue chairs and white desks. Shinsuke walked in followed shortly by Honoka and Chikai. Both girls were speechless, they couldn't believe they were actually here. Shinsuke walked over to his locker while Chikai and Honoka were looking around. Chikai then noticed a small light blue figure on a chair in the front row.

Chikai ran down and few steps with her arms wide and yelled "Wonderbot~!" The blue bear turned around and before he could respond Chikai glommed him. Wonderbot was now being lifted by Chikai, who was hugging him tight.

Honoka giggled at her friend "Now look who's killing someone!"

"P-PLEASE PUT M-ME DOWN!" Wonderbot yelled at Chikai.

Shinsuke chuckled and said "Please excuse me! I'll be right back!" With that Shinsuke ran out of the room and the door closed.

Chikai apologised and set him down on the ground again. "Sorry got a bit carried away th-" Chikai was interrupted by the door once again opening.

Chikai and Honoka looked over to see none other than Fei himself. Both girls glommed him and hugged him tight. Fei smiled and slightly blushed. The girls got off of him and smile like mad. At the same time they both playfully punched Fei's shoulders.

"Hey what was that for!?" Fei complained.

"Never climb into a girls room and take her in them middle of the night!" Chikai half yelled.

"And please explain to us what we are doing here!" Honoka said with her arms folded.

Fei held his hands up in front of him for protraction and said "Okay! Okay! Calm down! I'll explain everything to you!" With that Fei asked the girls to please take a seat in the front row and he would explain it all.

Fei walked to the front and took a deep breath before speaking. "You two are here because we need your help to beat our new enemy!" Chikai and Honoka looked at each other then back at Fei with confused looks on their faces.

Honoka then asked "How did you find out about us?"

"And why us? There are millions of people you could have chose!" Chikai asked.

Fei smiled. "Well we found out about you from Dr. Arno Crossword. He did some research, looking for members and some how got information on your world, he then found you two and informed me about it." Fei paused so the two girls could take all this information in. "At that point we decided that you two were perfect for the team! You may not know this but we both of you have a hidden power inside each of you!"

Chikai raised her an eyebrow. "Hidden power?" She asked.

Fei nodded. "Yes! The most powerful players out there have these things called souls, also known as Beast Powers! Souls can make their users transform into animals temporarily and gain new hissatsus! And your hidden powers are your souls! Your souls are unlike we have ever seen before, they are more powerful and stronger too!" Fei explained.

Chikai and Honoka sweat dropped at the same time and thought 'We have watched you guys in the anime! We know what souls are!'

Fei then sighed. "So do you understand? Or would you like me to explain it to you again?" He asked.

Honoka smiled and stood up. "Well we would love to help you guys! Ne Swaggy-chan?" Honoka looked at her friend.

Chikai stood up and smirked. "RIGHT! We will do our best!"

Fei grinned like mad. "Fantastic! Thank you so much Chikai and Honoka!"

Chikai placed her hands on her hips and said "Oh and Fei? Since you took us without our permission we demand Cupcakes!"

Honoka just sweat dropped as did Fei. "We'll get you cupcakes at lunch, Chikai-chan!" Chikai giggled with a proud expression on her face. Fei then added, "And don't worry about your parents missing you! The time change is different, for every day you spend here you're only missing one minute in your world!" Fei explained. He then walked to the door and said "Come with me! We're going to meet your new teammates!" Chikai and

Honoka smiled and ran to Fei,

"Ready?" Fei asked. Both girls nodded and left the meeting room, As Chikai and Honoka followed Fei to where the team was, they giggled and smiled, full of joy and excitement to meet their new teammates.

Who knows what lies ahead for them…

* * *

**Swaggy: AWESOME CHAPPIE HONOKA-CHAN! I LUV ET! Thanks sooo much for writing it. :)**

**Honoka: Hehe! No problem Swaggy-chan! I enjoyed writing it! So Minna we hope you all liked it! ^^ What will happen next? Will the girls learn to control their powers? Will they Glomp everyone they meet? And will Chikai get her cupcakes? Read the next Chappie to find out! Swaggy-chan any last words? ^^**

**Swaggy: Yes. ALL HAIL CUPCAKES! AND REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Swaggy: YO MINA-SAN! I JUST ATE A BANANA AND I'M FEELIN' GOOD! OMG gotta listen to that song... heeheehee... :D So, this is the next chapter of Other World Heroes! Honoka-chan, anything to add?**

**Honoka: Hmm yeah I do! "Always be yourself, express yourself have faith in yourself, do not go out and look for a successful personality and duplicate it!" I love giving our readers cute saying! :3 Anyhow...disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own IE:Go/CS/Gal... and be glad because if we did, you'd see WAY too much of Kirino and Hikaru! And a lot more CUPCAKES! ;) I also do not own Honoka-chan, she belongs to herself, and likewise she does not own me.**

* * *

"Now please, girls, TRY not to scare everybody. And oh, pretend you're from this world," Fei lectured as they went out to the pitch.

Honoka rolled her eyes, "yeah, we know, we're kinda weird."

"But don't worry," Chikai assured the bunny-haired youth, "it only gets worse from here."

Fei groaned, "I know… okay, so don't blow your cover. Here we are!" He led them over to the bench, the early morning fog still hanging in the air. "Endou-san!"

A man that stood by the bench turned, raising an eyebrow. "Eh? Did someone call me?"

Fei's response was interrupted by Chikai and Honoka, who had rushed forward and were both hugging the man around the waist. "Endou-kantoku!"

Endou Mamoru looked quizzically up at Fei. "And you are…?"

Fei was just standing with his head in his hands as the girls detached themselves from the soccer coach, muttering apologies. The bright-green haired boy dropped his pale hands from his face and smiled, trying to forget the display put forth by his companions. "I'm Fei Rune, and this is Inoshishi Chikai and Yamazaki Honoka. W-We would like to join the soccer club!"

Endou smiled, "oh, is that so?"

The three newcomers nodded vigorously, but the coach's next words were drowned out by a rather loud voice behind the trio, "yo, Endou-kantoku. Can they play soccer?!"

Chikai and Honoka glanced at each other and slowly turned around to see… Earth Eleven, with the Raimon players among them.. The speaker stood with a soccer ball in his hands, excitement emanating from his metallic blue-gray eyes.

"TENMA-KUN!" The girls shouted in unison, and ran over to throw their arms simultaneously around the poor, confused boy.

"E-Eh?" Tenma's face turned a deep shade of red as the girls squealed and hugged him. "D-Do I know you two..?"

Backing away from the befuddled first year student, the two girls glanced over at Fei, who had crumpled to the ground. Yeah, he was NOT happy.

"Ehehehe, well…" Chikai began, but Honoka interrupted.

"No, but we've heard of you! You're a Junior High soccer legend, Tenma-kun!" She grinned at her auburn haired companion, who nodded and grinned proudly.

"Eeyup, that's EXACTLY it." Chikai and Honoka giggled to each other before casting their gazes over the rest of the team.

However, before they could hug anybody else, Fei grabbed an arm of each of them and dragged them over to the bench, seating them beside the managers. Midori looked confused, Aoi giggled, and Akane snapped pictures of the scene. Chikai nodded coolly, "howdy."

Midori raised an eyebrow, "uh, hi."

The hazel eyed girl laughed maniacally at her success in weirding out one of her favorite characters, and Honoka clapped a hand over her the hysterical girl's mouth.

Fei sighed and turned to Endou, "kantoku. Please let us join!"

The brown haired man out his hands on his hips cheerily, "well, do you like soccer?"

Fei nodded, "yes sir!"

Honoka bounced in her seat and called from the bench, "oh yeah, I do!"

Chikai tried to talk, but her mouth was covered, so all anybody got was "mmm, mm-hmm-umm-hmm-hmm-mm!"

Honoka giggled and removed her hand as Chikai hollered, "I do, I love it! But I can't really play and I always hurt myself YAY!"

Everyone sweatdropped at her display, and Honoka laughed. "Swaggy-chan may have to undergo training before she plays with the team. But could she be a manager while she trains?"

A voice from the cluster of players spoke out, "Swaggy-chan?"

Honoka looked over to see who spoke, and slowly but surely, her face rivaled that of the deepest cherry. That cherry is crying now, in sheer jealousy and shame. For the speaker was none other than Kirino Ranmaru, her _favorite_ character from the anime. "I...I.. it's my nickname for her…"

Kirino smiled gently, "oh, I see. Thank you." The brown haired girl just nodded wordlessly, blushing furiously.

"Well," the voice of the authority in the… not room… brought the teens' attention back to the matter at hand. "If you guys love soccer, then… welcome to Raimon' soccer club!"

Honoka and Chikai screamed and hugged each other tightly in excitement, and Fei let out a sigh of relief. "Arigato, Endou-kantoku."

Honoka and Chikai let go of each other and just stood, rocking on their heels and giggling softly.

"Well, let's get to it then! Honoka-chan, what positions do you guys play?" Shindou stepped up beside Endou, his wavy brown hair clinging to his neck slightly with sweat.

Honoka stood up straight importantly, "well, I am a defender! And Fei-kun is a midfielder and Swaggy-chan…"

She glanced at her friend, who hurried to whisper in her ear. Honoka giggled and turned back to Shindou. "A midfielder is apparently buried deep inside her."

Chikai nodded solemnly, a hand over her heart. "VERY deep."

Shindou hid a smile and waved them over, "alright then. Fei-san, you can work on passing with Taiyou-kun." He waved to an orange haired boy, who waved cheerfully.

"Taiyou-kun~!" Honoka was on him in a instant, hugging him fiercely.

The midfielder paled noticeably, "um… Honoka-san?"

Honoka let go of him and patted him on the shoulder before walking back to Chikai, "carry on. As you were. Ten-hut and all that stuff."

Shindou chuckled for a moment before motioning for the ponytailed girl, "and you can do drills with Kirino and Kariya. Move along, now!"

Honoka's face was practically split by a grin, despite the coloring of her cheeks now as she ran over to the two boys, the teal haired one lifting his hand, "high five!"

The girl happily gave Kariya a high five before the trio wandered off to find a soccer ball, Taiyou and Fei on their heels.

Shindou smiled and turned back to Chikai, surprised to find her… doing cartwheels! He laughed, and Chikai stood, dusting off her hands. "You think that's funny?" She asked.

Shindou nodded, "yeah. You go see Tenma and Hikaru, they'll help you with some soccer basics."

Chikai's pale face slowly became red, and she reached up to twiddle with a piece of her hair. "H-Hikaru?!" She squeaked.

Shindou nodded yet again, taking her shoulders and steering her in the right direction. "Yes, Hikaru. You probably don't know him. Although, it's weird, you keep knowing who we're talking about without ever meeting them."

He sent the girl a suspicious glance, and she began whistling in a completely lame attempt to look innocent. "I don't know what you're talking about~!"

Shindou rolled his eyes and stopped her in front of Tenma. "Now, have fun learning to dribble!" He called as he turned and jogged over to a lavender haired boy, and the two began conversing.

Chikai turned to Tenma, smiling. "Yo." She said simply.

The brunet grinned and waved, a ball tucked under one arm, "yo! Have you met Hikaru-kun yet?"

Chikai's face blanched and she stammered, "u-uh, well, not exactly…"

Tenma looked over her shoulder and called out, "ne, over here Hikaru-kun!"

Chikai gulped and looked behind her to see Kageyama Hikaru come trotting over happily, his purple hair very bright in the early morning light. "Ohayo, Tenma-san!"

Tenma greeted his friend and motioned to the auburn haired girl, whose face was a blushing mess. "You saw Inoshishi Chikai, right?"

Hikaru nodded, a cheerful smile settled upon his features, "hai! Nice to meet you, Inoshishi-san!"

Chikai shook her head, "Chikai. Please, call me that. It's, uh… easier."

The purple haired boy nodded, "whatever you like Chikai-san! Let's get to work on teaching you soccer. Come on~!"

Chikai nodded and followed the pair to an empty spot on the field, giving a thumbs-up to Honoka over with Kirino and Kariya. _Oh yeah, learning soccer from the pros~! Wait a second here… that Fei still hasn't given me cupcakes! _

* * *

**Swaggy: Thanks for reading, and we hope you liked it~! Stay tuned for more funniness, this time from Honoka-chan! Anything you wanna say, cupcake?**

**Honoka: Yes I would, my little Giraffe! I just wanna say that was an epic chapter, Well done! I'll do my best in the next one! :D Read the next chapter for more fun, laughter and to see If Chikai finally gets her Cupcakes! XP ~!**

**Swaggy: Nicely said! And thanksies! :D Don't forget to review, and Happy International Bacon Day~! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Honoka: ****Yo, Minna-San! Me and the Swaganator are back with a brand new chappie! :D I wrote this chappie so blame me for it being so late! ^^" Haha! Anyway, I worked super duper hard on it! So I really hope you all like this chappie! :3 And a BIG thanks to Swaggy-chan for Beta reading it for me! :D Would you like to add anything Swaggy-chan!? ^^**

**Swaggy: *while doing a yoga tree pose* We hope this chapter makes you laugh hysterically and lose any semblance of sanity you may have had. Mmmmm... think of cupcakes…**

**Honoka: Couldn't say it better myself! :D Well you heard her, enjoy the chappie and think of cupcakes! ^^ **

**Disclaimer: We do not own IE:Go/CS/Gal... and be glad because if we did, you'd see WAY too much of Kirino and Hikaru and the world would be forced to love Inazuma Eleven! Mawhaha! *Cough* I belong to myself! And I own Swaggy-chan! B) She's mine and NONE of you can have her! JK! She to belongs to herself! X3**

* * *

Practice was under way and so far both Chikai and Honoka were making good progress.

Chikai was working really hard on her soccer basics. Her first lesson was on dribbling and so far she was doing a really good job. She had already learnt how to keep the ball within her reach while running and how to jump in the air with the ball.

"You're doing great Chikai-chan!" Hikaru complimented the auburn haired girl.

Chikai giggled and jumped up and down. "Thanks Hikaru-kun!"

"So far, so good!" Tenma said as he placed one foot on top of the soccer ball. "Now let's work on your passing! Shall we?"

Chikai stopped jumping and smiled at him. "Okay!"

Hikaru nodded at Tenma and Tenma nodded back. Hikaru smiled and then started to jog away from Chikai and Tenma.

Tenma looked at Chikai with his usual cheery smile and kicked the ball to her. "Run alongside Hikaru-kun while dribbling the ball and try passing to him!"

"Aye aye captain!" Chikai half yelled as she saluted to Tenma. Tenma smiled and sweat dropped at Chikai reply. Chikai then spun round on her feet and started to run towards Hikaru.

Once Chikai was close enough to him she yelled "Here I go!" Chikai raised her foot high in the air behind her and then swung her foot towards the ball with full force. When her foot and the soccer ball made contact, the soccer ball was sent flying in the air and out of sight. Chikai put so much power into kicking the ball she fell backwards and landed on her back.

Tenma's jaw dropped and was in shock from the amount of power in Chikai's kick. While Hikaru, who had stopped running, was also in shock.

Hikaru then smiled and walked over to Chikai. He held out his hand to her and said in his soft voice, "Come on!" Chikai returned the smile and took hold of Hikaru's hand. After Hikaru pulled her up to her feet, he let go of her hand and said, "Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?"

Chikai giggled and jumped slightly in the air from excitement. "Of course I'm okay! I couldn't be better! That was actually kinda fun!"

Hikaru heaved a sigh of relief. "As long as you're okay!"

Chikai blushed slightly at Hikaru's concern for her. She was about to thank him for worrying about her when Tenma ran up to her with a large grin on his face.

"WOW! Chikai-san! That was so cool! How on earth did you kick that hard?!" Tenma asked jumping up and down.

Chikai giggled at Tenmas happy spirit and replied, "I dunno! I guess I don't know my own kicking strength!"

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah, it was pretty powerful! Although it wasn't a very good pass!" Hikaru said, sweat dropping at the last part.

Chikai rubbed the back of her head from embarrassment. "Well what can I say? It was my first time trying to pass!"

Tenma, who was still grinning like mad, patted Chikai's shoulder and said "Well let's get back at it then!"

Chikai grinned as well. "Hai!" She half yelled as she ran back to her original position along with Tenma and Hikaru.

Meanwhile on the the other side of the pitch Kirino and Kariya had already explained the basic drills to Honoka and now she was putting them into action. She was now working on how to steal the ball away from her opponent with Kariya, while Kirino stood to one side to see what she will be good at and what she will needs to improve on.

"I'm ready for you!" Honoka yelled as she saw Kariya running towards her.

"Good! You better be because I'm not gonna take it easy on you just because you're a newbie!" Kariya yelled back with a smirk.

Kariya then started to run faster as he got closer to Honoka. Honoka stood firm on the ground for a moment and then realised if she was going to make her move it would need to be now. She then took a step back before dashing forward, as fast as her feet, and concentrating all her attention on Kariya and the soccer ball.

Once the soccer ball was within her reach she quickly closed her eyes and tried to kick the soccer ball out of Kariya's grasp. She then felt that she hit something hard with her foot, resulting in her falling flat on her stomach. When she fell she heard a cry of pain but wasn't sure if it came from her or someone else.

She then knelt on the grass and turned around to see Kariya also laying on the grass. She crawled over to him and helped him sit up straight. She then looked over his body, to check for any cuts, and said, "Kariya-kun! I am so sorry! Are you okay!?"

Kariya looked at her with an annoyed look and said, "Yeah I'm fine. You're stronger than you

look you know!"

Honoka smiled from, what she thought was a compliment. "Eh, Thank you? So you're sure you're not hurt?"

"Yes! Look!" Kariya said as he stood up and hopped up and down on his foot, to show Honoka that he was fine. Honoka smiled knowing that he was alright.

"Are you two alright? That looked like it hurt!" Kirino said as he ran over to both Kariya and Honoka.

"I'm fine!" Kariya said looking down at Honoka to see if she was as well.

"Me too!" Honoka said with a kind smile.

"Here, take my hand!" Kirino said holding his hand out to her.

Honoka took hold of his hand and blushed slightly from the contact. With Kirino's help she then jumped up onto her feet and looked at the two boys with a big grin on her face.

She was about to say something to them when all of a sudden she heard Aoi call out to the team. "Minna! Break time!"

With that Kirino, Kariya, Honoka and the rest of the team rushed over to the bench for well earned drinks and snacks.

Once they reached the bench Honoka took a towel and saw a snack that she always wanted to try, a rice ball.

Honoka rubbed her stomach. "Yummy!" She then reached over to take a rice ball in her hand but before she could a pair of hands covered her eyes so she couldn't see.

Honoka heard someone giggle behind her and say, "Guess who?"

Honoka giggled as well and replied, "Santa?"

"Nope!"

"A banana?"

"Wrong again?"

"Hmm, a monkey in a space suit?"

The person laughed and took their hands away from Honoka's eyes. She turned around to see who the mystery person was and saw that it was Chikai. Without thinking Honoka hugged Chikai and they started jumping up and down from excitement. They stopped jumping and let go of each other.

"Well? How's it going with you?" Chikai asked with wide eyes and a large grin on her face.

Honoka smiled. "I am having the BEST time of my life! What about you?"

Chikai jumped high in the air and spun around. "I'm super, duper, MEGA happy!" Honoka giggled at her friends reaction.

Chikai stopped jumping and started to look around her, with her once happy face now a serious one.

Honoka tilted her head. "What?"

Chikai looked at Honoka with an annoyed expression on her face. "Where's Fei-kun? He still has to give us cupcakes!"

Honoka rolled her eyes. "Okay, let's look for him!"

As the girls were looking for Fei in the large crowd of teenagers, Shindou, Tenma and Kirino were deep in conversation.

"So, what do you think of our new teammates?" Shindou paused to wipe the sweat off his face with his towel. "From what I've seen, they look like they have a lot of spirit!"

Tenma shook his head rapidly up and down. "They really do! I can tell they'll be great! What do you think, Kirino-senpai?"

Kirino took a drink from his water bottle before answering. He then brushed the back of his hand over his mouth to get rid of any unwanted water on his lips. "Yeah, they will definitely be a great asset to the team!" Kirino paused and look over to where Chikai and Honoka were, who looked like they were in the middle of having a deep conversation with Tsurugi and Yukimura. "I have a feeling that these girls have enormous amounts of power, deep within them. We just need to figure out how to release it from them."

"Dude that's deep!" A voice said behind Kirino.

Kirino turned around and saw that it was Hakuryuu. Kirino blushed slightly from embarrassment. "Oh, shut up Hakuryuu! You'd say the same!"

Tenma and Shindou chucked slightly at their friends but soon regained their composure.

Endou-kantoku then clapped his hands loud and yelled. "Alright minna! Back to practice!"

"Hai!" The team responded.

Chikai and Honoka were walking back to their main positions on the field when Hikaru and Kirino started to walk beside them, Hikaru beside Chikai and Kirino beside Honoka.

Kirino turned his head to Honoka with a kind smile on his face. "Ready to work on your blocking skills, Honoka-chan?"

Honoka smiled from ear to ear and nodded her head. "You bet I am!"

Kirino then sighed, still with a smile on her face. "And this time... try and keep eyes open!"

Honoka blushed from embarrassment, she didn't realise that Kirino saw her do that. "S-Shut up!" With that Honoka placed her hands on Kirino's back and started to push him towards one side of the pitch, where Kariya was waiting on them.

"Let's get back at it Ino- I mean Chikai-chan!" Hikaru said to Chikai in his sweet voice.

"SURE!" Chikai grinned and started doing cartwheels again.

"Ah, wait for me!" Hikaru yelled, trying to catch up with the hyper girl.

Tenma, who was waiting on them as well and was watching them make their way over to him, held a soccer ball under his arm and said, "That girl Chikai is one of a kind, that's for sure!"

* * *

Time Skip - That evening - 9:30PM

Chikai and Honoka were in their new room at the sun garden and had just finished chatting about the fun, awesome day they had, a day that they never wanted to end.

Chikai lay back on her bed and rubbed her tummy. "And what an awesome dinner we had to top off an awesome day!"

Honoka, who was also laying on her bed, nodded in agreement and said, "Yeah I know, right! Who knew Hiroto-kun could cook so well!?"

Chikai giggled. "I did! I always knew if Hiroto-kun cooked for me it would be yummy!"

Honoka giggled as well. She then had a serious expression on her face as she asked, "I still can't believe that this is happening, can you?"

Chikai's face tired serious as well. "No I can't! It's so- it's just- it's like a dream! A dream that..."

"We never want to end?" Honoka guessed the last part.

Chikai nodded and replied, "Yeah!"

Next they heard a soft knock on their door. "Come in!" Both girls replied.

The door opened slowly and Kariya stuck his head in the room, leaving the rest of his body outside. "I just wanted to let you two know, that I got a text from Endou-kantoku."

"Ohh! What it say?! What it say!?" Chikai asked, jumping up and down on her knees on her bed.

Kariya sighed. "Calm down it's not that exciting! He said that we will be having a practice match tomorrow! That's it!"

Honoka jumped off her bed, filled with excitement and half yelled, "What do you mean 'that's it?' It's fantastic is what it is!"

Kariya rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever! Night you two!"

"Night!" Both, now excited, girls replied. With that he closed the door and headed back to his own room.

Honoka turned around to Chikai and Chikai jumped off her bed, full of joy. They hugged each

other while jumped up and down giggling, for the hundredth time that day. They let go and Chikai half yelled, "I won't be able to sleep now! I'm too excited!"

Honoka folded her arms and said "Nope! We have to! Or we'll be too tired for tomorrow!"

Chikai face went blank. "Oh my gosh, that is so true! I'm off to sleep!" Chikai said, yelling the last part. She then ran over to her bed, got in it and pulled the covers over herself.

Honoka giggled at Chikai as she did the same. She then turned off the main light, leaving a lamp in the corner of the room on so the room had some light throughout the night. Honoka heard Chikai giggle from the other side of the room.

"Oh you're totally asleep, aren't you?!" Honoka said in a sarcastic tone.

Chikai giggled even more and replied, "Sorry! Can't be helped!"

The room was silent for awhile until Chikai spoke up again. "Honoka-chan..."

"Yeah?"

"I just realised something..."

"What? What did you just realise?" Honoka asked.

Chikai thought for a moment before answering. "We still never got our cupcakes!"

* * *

**Honoka: Well what do you all think? What it good? Bad? Okay? You tell us in the review! ^^ I personally loved it! Only because I got to practice with Kirino-kun and Kariya-kun! *Blushes* EEK! X3 What did you think Swaggy-chan?**

**Swaggy: *sipping tea- eww, coffee* I thought it was quite lovely, dearest cupcake. :D Who am I kidding, I LOVE IT! xD Heehee, if you review, I'll send you virtual cupcakes! :)**


End file.
